A Nightmare Come True
by silver eye keeper
Summary: When Wally had a nightmare everything started to go down hill for him. He's not acting like the cheerful Speedster that he is, but trys to act like nothing is wrong.But as his friends the team is trying to figure it out.I suck at summarys but please read
1. Chapter 1

I do **NOT **own "Young Justice" even if I did want to.

**Note:** This is my very first Fanfic that you people will see. I thought  
>of it while talking to my friend about Wally and Robin and also by<br>reading a Naruto story that another friend was writing.  
>Anyway hope you enjoy it! R&amp;R!<p>

**A Nightmare Come True  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1: The Nightmare**

I couldn't breathe and the rain didn't help. It hit me hard, making it  
>feel like thousands of needles stabbing me over and over again. I<br>didn't want to stop running towards my friends walking away, not  
>hearing me.<p>

"Guys! Hey guys stop! Rob can't you hear me?" Even with my full speed  
>I couldn't catch up to the vanishing comrades. They disappeared, and<br>only the darkness and rain as my company. A chill ran through my spine  
>as a realization came to mind "<em>No one can hear me...<em>"The words came  
>out as a whisper.<p>

_**That's right my speedy friend. No one can hear you, or even help you.  
>You are alone and abandoned, and shall forever be that way until<br>death.**_

Despite the heavy rain, I heard the man's voice clear. All of a sudden  
>I felt rough hands around my neck with intense force, stopping the air<br>circulation to my lungs, with my heart pounding fast and hard against  
>my chest.<br>Everything went blank; all I could hear is the rain and the man's  
>laughter echoing through my mind.<p>

-In reality-

They were all staring at the boy with concern.  
>His red hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, the usually<br>cheerful tanned, freckled face was very pale with fear showing. He was  
>mumbling "Don't leave me" with a shaking voice unknown to the team.<br>His body was shaking, his right hand now gripping his chest, legs  
>kicking off the blanket from the couch where he was sleeping on.<p>

"Should we wake him up?" M'gann asked with a concerned voice.

"I don't know, but he doesn't look good." Superboy looked at the boy,  
>confused as ever.<p>

Kaldur'ahm was thinking of what might have caused the speedster to act  
>like this in his sleep. Was it a flashback? Or maybe a horrible<br>nightmare.

"I'll do it! I like how he gets mad when I shake him!"Robin said with  
>a cheerful tone. He jumped on his best friend and started to shake<br>him, grabbing his shoulder close to the neck."Wally wake up! We bought  
>a giant tub of chocolate ice cream just for you!"<p>

Suddenly Wally sprang up, knocking Robin off of his stomach and on to  
>his legs. Startling the others, he was breathing hard and was still<br>holding on to his chest.

"Uh...Why are you guys looking at me like that? And why is Rob on my  
>legs? No seriously get off of me dude."<p>

"You were having a nightmare Wally." M'gann said handing him a glass  
>of cold water. He drank it greedily without a pause to breathe.<p>

"Phew! Thanks Megan, I really needed that. But now...I need ice cream  
>of just any kind of food 'cause I'm really hungry. Darn you<br>Metabolism!"As he said that he got up and went to the kitchen, looking  
>for food. After he found the tub of chocolate ice cream he got a spoon<br>and started to eat it with a smile of satisfaction.

"Um...KF? What kind of dream did you have that made you so scared?"

The spoon stopped midway to his mouth, a flash of fear showed up on  
>his face but no one saw it, he put up a smile it was just about me<br>moon walking in space but forgot a spacesuit." After he giggled about  
>the image re resumed eating the ice cream.<p>

The rest had a unsatisfied look on their face to the response that was  
>given."<em>In space our butt!<em>" They all thought, before they can reply  
>Black Canary came in to the living room to call them for training. She<br>gave a look to tell them to hurry up, and then left for the training room.

"Well? Hurry up guys! Come on!" KF shouted to his friends. After  
>running around them a couple of times until he finally went out the<br>room to fallow their teacher.

"Crap"

"What is it?"

"He's sugar-high" Robin told the others, they all made their way to  
>the training room. The speedster was running around the room at full<br>speed shouting "WooooooHoooooo!" And you can tell by one look that it  
>was getting on Black Canary's nerves.<p>

"Shall we start?" She gave a small smile that quickly turned in to a  
>frown. "But before that...Kid Flash! Stop running around and come<br>here!"

He did as she said, still vibrating from the sugar and excitement.

**Note: Well? What did you guys think? To OOC? I don't know but YOU DO!  
>So please comment on this and give me my inspiration! And wait for the<br>next chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**Al**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I ****Do Not**** own Young Justice (even if I wanted to)**

**A/N: Hey what's up people? I'm so happy that I **_**finally **_**got to use the computer! Also I've been having these strange craving for chocolate ice cream. Will thanks for the people who commented on my last chapter and pointing out my mistakes! Well Enjoy! And R&R!**

**Chapter 2: chairs 'R' us**

"Hey supey?"

"Yea Wally?"

"Why…I mean do you have a grudge against the fridge or something?"The speedster asked as he walked in to the kitchen to see the refrigerator broken, _again_.

"No…why do you ask?"There was a confused face on Conner's face. It was always the same reason why the boy breaks the fridge. He sighed with annoyance to his friend and spoke again."Because you always break it just because you're mad at the toaster. But you don't break _that _because you simply enjoy toast"

"But I like toast!"

"Yea but it's not fair to the fridge! It did nothing wrong but it's still getting abused! And I showed you how to make toast the last 5 times!"As he finished talking he saw that superboy was charging at him with his hands in a fist, anger showed on his face.

"Whoa! Easy there Supey, I prefer not to fight because 1: You can kill me, 2: my metabolism is not cooperating with me and I really need something to eat right now!"He was telling the reasons while dodging the attacks from the angry teen. Before he knew it he flipped over the couch landing by the coffee table with the couch in between the two teens. When he finally thought that he was safe, superboy punched the couch and broke it in half.

"Superboy! Why did you do that for?" They both turned around to see a wide eyed Artemis standing at the entrance to the living room. After she finally figured out the situation she quickly turned to look at Wally, who ran away from there for safety.

"Where's that idiot?" When she asked the other just simply shrugged and walked away like nothing had happened.

-An hour later-

They walked in to the store of Chairs 'R' us which was located in between Wall-Mart and Toys 'R' us. The name of the store made it obvious on what they sold, chairs.

"Do we _**have**_ to come in as a group? It's just for one couch to replace that supey broke." Wally said with an irritated yet paranoid tone in his voice, while looking around the store with a nervous look on his face.

"Y-yea, I mean it's weird to walk into a store with six people just for a couch. You guys know what it looked like, so can we wait in the ship?" from that comment from Robin, they knew something was up. They both acted like something horrible is going to jump out and attack them, and wasn't even trying to hide it!

"What's wrong with you guys? You've been acting like complete idiots since we got here!" Artemis who was glaring at the duo finally snapped at them. One of the corner of her mouth went up, forming a grin "But I guess Baywatch here can't help it 'cause he's already a idiot. And _you_ Robin have no reason to act like one."

"HEY! I'm not-"

"Wally let me explain."Robin than looked at his friends and started to talk. "You see the last time we came here while killing time by racing/fighting each other, two crazy chicks jumped out of nowhere and started chasing us like maniacs. And Wally couldn't use his super speed because we were in our civvies and people kept staring at us. So Wally swung me over his shoulder and started to run fast at normal human speed until we finally lost them." He finished with a sigh. They looked at him with wide eyes than turned to Wally who was nodding in agreement.

"We did not know, to that we are sorry. As I remembered the couch was rather light, so you may go wait in the ship while the rest of us will find it." Kaldur'ahn said with a reassuring tone with a smile to go with it, the two boys thanked him and ran out the store cheering.

Artemis sighed and shook her head "Kids…"while M'gann giggled at the comment, Conner and Kaldur'ahn smiled than walked off to find the replacement of their now deceased furniture.

"Dude I'm so tired! _And _hungry!" Wally said as he sat down on his seat."I mean you can hear it begging for some food!" and as if on cue his stomach made a loud grumbling noise as he rubbed it with a frown.

"Let me guess your metabolism is acting up?"Chuckling the younger boy tossed a bag of pretzels to his friend who was glaring at him for his smart-aleck comment. But soon he softened up as he already knew that it was an innocent joke that they shared all the time." But hey, that's what you get for super speed. Am I right?"

Wally waved his hand as a signal for the conversation to be over as he finished his bag of pretzels, he closed his eyes to take a nap. This was mostly because he hadn't slept for two days straight from the fear of having a similar nightmare as last time. Listening to robin humming while missing with his utility belt, his mind started to drifted to who knows what.

"Wally…Wally…HEY WALLY WAKE UP!"

"Eww, he's drooling!"

"Huh? Oh…Dang it! I drooled on my shirt!"He jumped out of his seat and whipped his mouth with his already-wet shirt, than took it off as he didn't want to feel the moistness on his skin. "That's just great… now I have to do some laundry."

"Well wall-man, since we're here why don't you put a shirt on and help us with the couch?"

"What ever." He ran to his room and got on a black tank top, than help them place the couch in the living room."Will I'm going for a run and going to get something to eat, so….bye!" they heard the computer to announce his departure, and went to watch T.V.

-A couple of hours later-

"Hey guys, is it normal to feel pain running through your body?"

"No. Why?"

"'cause that's what happening to me right now and also I can't remember stuff, like my school, where I live, and others."

"…"

"Wally?"

"Yea?"

"Let Red Tornado check up on you, right now."

The Red head sighed and walked towards the Medical Room with Robin fallowing him from behind. He was worried for his best friend and wanted to be there for him in case he needed him. As they arrived, he got an immediate chick up and was now waiting for the results of his blood sample. While lying on the bed he stared at the ceiling, than Red Tornado, Robin, than was relieved to hear that the results were in.

"So? Is it good or bad?"

"Bad."

"What does it say?"

"That you may have been drugged or poisoned."

"So…is it normal that I feel weird?"

"Explain."

"I can't feel my legs."

**A/N: That's it for Chapter TWO! I feel mean yet satisfied with a cliff hanger. Well that won't help with my craving for ice cream so please point out my mistakes, and I already know some are OOC. Also I have no Idea where this story is heading to so bare with me readers! Adios! And wait for my next chapter. AND PLEASE COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own YJ. If I did you'll be watching it on TV right now.**

**A/N: Hey whoever is reading this, and welcome to chapter 3! I was told that I rushed a bit on the last chapter (feelingtheaster101), and I totally agree. But since I was already working on this I'll explain what happened to Wally in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Like Usual with a hint of sugar**

"I can't feel my legs" those words spun around the younger's head as he stared at his best friend with fear and confusion showing on his face and body language. If his friend can't run or even walk, he can no longer be Kid Flash, or be treated like a "normal" person. He quickly looked at Red Tornado, and as he knew what the raven haired boy was going to say, he started to speak.

"That is one of the side-effects, but I'm guessing that it depends on the person. You might hallucinate, and feel pain through your body. But we will find an antidote you'll have to move around in a wheel chair."

"But how long will it-"

"Since it's an unknown chemical, I'll say it will be about two weeks, but we will try our best to do it as soon as possible"

"Until then, you'll stay here." A deep voice came from the door, the two young heroes turned around to see the Dark Knight and Flash there, walking towards the young boys. "Also you'll stay behind while the rest of them go on a mission" after examining the young boy's legs he whispered something to Flash, then walked towards Red Tornado to talk about the results and who might do this.

"But-"

"It's the best option at this kind of situation Wally."

"But Uncle Barry! How do you think Mom and Dad will react, knowing that their son can't walk anymore? And what about school?"

"First of all you're off school for three weeks, and I can just tell Mary that you'll be spending your days off here to be with your friends" the older speedster walked towards the younger and gently patted his head with a matching smile."Robin can you bring the wheel chair over here?" He asked the Boy Wonder as his finger was pointing to the chair.

"Uh…oh, yea I got it. But who would want to do this to you? I know you're not that secretive with your I.D. but you're also not that dumb to tell the enemy." As he brought the chair over he helped Flash to put his friend in it. Looking at Wally he couldn't help but giggle.

Wally was frustrated. Not at the fact that he was drugged, but at the wheel chair that he was bound to be in until the antidote was made. He kept moving around in the chair trying to be comfortable. His urge to just stand up and run around was growing by the second; as a result he wanted to beat up the person responsible to his current condition. "Oh well, guess it's all in the past. As usual I have a craving for something sweet, by the way do we have any ice cream?"

"Ii thinks so…how are you hungry and cheerful at a time like this?"

"I'm going with the flow. It's better to not think about it, and that's not really hard since I think of random stuff every second…hey how am I suppose to take a bath? Or change my pants? Huh…guess that'll be some time in the future."

"Yea like 2 hours in the future! You smell like week old garbage!"

"Dude! No I don't!" As he shouted back at Robin, he already was in the hallway thinking of ways to entertain him and an idea popped up.

"Hey Rob?"

"Yea?"

"How fast do you think I can go?"

"What do you mean?"

"…Never mind. CANDYYYY!" shouting that, he happily rolled down the hallway towards the kitchen.

The rest of the team heard the cheerful humming coming from the kitchen, knowing it was the red head doing so. They thought he was alright, that nothing bad had happened, but they were proven wrong. After seeing him in a wheel chair, taking out food from the fridge and any cabinet that he can reach, shock and fear ran through their mind. All they can do now is to stare at the cheerful speedster who's stuffing his mouth with food he had gathered.

10 pixie sticks, 15 sour patch kids, 2 bottles or root beer, 5 cans of energy drink 2 tubs of ice cream, and a funnel cake. It was a big mistake as he got a hyper-accelerated sugar high, and was now vibrating and stuttering.

"Dddddddddude!"

"WALLY! CALM DOWN!"

But it was too late, only a very loud "WOOOHOOO!" and a speeding wheel chair doing tricks was left to see. He went by Robin then stopped 3 feet away, with a huge evil grin spread crossed Wally's face he held up his hand full of Batarangs. Robin quickly searched his utility built only to find a empty pocket that usually kept the gadget.

"How did you…WOA!"

There was a moment of horror as explosives flew through the air. But soon stopped as Wally was no longer in the room.

"Where the heck is he?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

He loved this feeling, the feeling of air gently passing by, the feeling of nature surrounding him. But that didn't stop him from proceeding with his plan: wheeling down Mt. Justice. He leaned forward than started to go down the hill with the super-speed that his arm provided. Passing by the blurry trees, he felt the same sensation that he gets while running. He felt a sudden pain coming from the palm of his hands; he looked down to see that the rubber of the wheels worn out and only left the metal to do its job.

"Crap this isn't good."

"What? What is it?"

"Oh hey rob! What's up?"

"What do you mean what's up? Where the heck are you!"

Before he can reply he was launched into the air by a protruding rock. He was now flying, the feeling overwhelming him.

"I'M FLYING!"

"WHAT!"

Robin and the others made it just in time to see what was happening only to see Wally high up in the air with arms spread out like wings, laughing. As he realized that his friends were watching KF started waving at them, then crashed into the port bay. Kaldur'ahn just simply sighed and went to get his sugar-high friend.

They didn't want him to do anything stupid anymore so they came up with a solution: tie him up and stick him in a corner. The result in that was a now angry speedster, shouting and rolling on the ground.

"Let. ME. GO! This is so unfair! Jerks! Bullies! Fun haters!"

At that moment Batman and Flash came in to the room to see what happened during their abosence. They were surprised, but was also smiling (of course Bats had a really, _really_ small one) and gave the teens a questioning look.

"Too much sugar." Robin said, and then explained what happened.

"Ah…alright, so how far did he go?"

"About 20 to 30foot?"

Flash had untied his nephew and was helping him on a new wheel chair, but after hearing about his record he couldn't help but smile and give the red head a well earned high-five. The others just looked at him.

"What? He broke my record. You can even ask Bats!"

Artemis just gave an annoyed sigh and made KF unconscious with knock-out gas.

**A/N: Sorry that it took this long! I had a idea for a different YJ story and a possible Ratchet and Clank story flowing through my brain and nothing was coming up for this chapter! Also if you hadn't realized I mentioned about Wally's metabolism in all chapters and I'm planning to use it as a joke in this. I can't promise that I'll upload the next chapter in a week because I need to start it (I know what I'm going to do in it.) As usual point out my mistakes, and give me an idea I can use in the future (I **_**really**_** need it)**

**Thanks for reading and keep your pants on!**

**Al**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own YJ 'cause if I did you'd be watching it.**

**A/N: Hello people who actually likes this story! Since one of you threatened to unleash their plot dragon (whatever that is) I decided to post this chapter up earlier. Compared to the others this is so far the shortest one yet, also it was inspired by the conversation me and my friend had a while back (We were bored) and before I forget thank you to the people that actually reviewed.**

**Chapter 4: How it happened**

It was a nice day, the gentle breeze blew by and making him glad that he was wearing a tank top and shorts, he was really enjoying this.

He had arrived in Gotham just a minute ago, just to stay away from HQ and the possible arguing with Artemis. As he walked pass many people and stores, his mind had drifted into old memories of his adventure that happened in this in this city. How he met Batman and Robin, the race he had with Robin to see who was faster (Robin was riding his bike), how the two friends played catch with a baseball that they had found. He had just arrived at that same park, Gray stone Park, and remembering how he laughed at the similarities of the park and Robin's last name, Grayson.

He also remembered how Robin was mad when he sneaked in to Gotham Academy just to bug the crap out of him "Good times, good times." That's the only thing he can say to all of this. Because indeed, the memories that brought him here.

As he walked through the park, he saw a the sign of a familiar break stop, Danny's Diner.

"They still have that place open! I could go for some hamburgers right now…if I'm lucky it might be clown week!" he lightly jogged his way past the park, then entered the diner with a big grin spread across his face, as the smell of food overwhelmed him. He took a seat in the corner by the window, after a couple of minuets a waitress, about in her mid twenty's with light blue eyes and light blond hair that was put in a bun came to him.

"Hi ya! My name is Harley and I'll be your waitress for the day."

"Well I think that just made my day, beautiful."

"Thank you sweetie, but I'm already taken. His name is Mista Jay and he's the most wonderful man I ever met. So what do you want?" as she asked, she held up a pencil and a note pad to write down the order.

"I'll have the cheeseburger combo with a large cup of Coke."

She raised a eyebrow, which wasn't a surprised that she did so because it was a big meal and most teenagers don't usually order it."You sure? That's a lot of food."

He patted his stomach with a grin"I have high metabolism, so I'm sure I can handle it." His grin turned into a smile as she smiled and nodded, trying to so that she understands.

-Couple of minutes later-

The food finally came; the smell of it relaxed him because it meant that he could finally stop his stomach from eating itself. A sigh of relief escaped as Harley was setting the plates down, careful not to drop it.

"Here ya go sweetie, do you need anything else?"

"I would say 'your number' but since you're already taken I'd say I'm good. Thank you, beautiful."

She gave him a kind smile and walked away, replacing the smile with an evil smirk. "That'll show daddy Bats."

He finally finished eating his food; all that was left was his soda. With a big gulp of the beverage, he noticed that it tasted a little bit slimy but still finished it off with satisfaction. He felt a little bit sick as pain ran through his body "This isn't good, I think I should ask the others if this is normal after a meal like this." He got up and left a five dollar tip and went to the cash register to pay. While the lady was working on it, Harley came out of the kitchen. She noticed Wally and gave him a smile and a small wave of the hand, Wally did the same thing but with a bigger smile and left the diner with a light jog until he was out of human sight. He took in a deep breath and used his super speed to travel back to Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Home of the Young Justice.

**A/N: Told you it was short. And with all the reading you might already know who did it, and if you don't pay attention to one of the comments Harley made. I really want you guys make some suggestion that I can use in this story (and I mean it!), and try to give me a name for the drug 'cause I seriously need one. Also I'm writing a different YJ story '**_**Can I Trust You?' **_** so if you can read that too (PLEASE!)**

**Thank you and R&R**

**Al**


	5. Chapter 5

**A word of apology: (Yeah, I'm doing this so if you have to complain please do it after you read this chapter.) So my apology goes to Dewquent for using a line from your story. **

"**He's behind me isn't he?"**

"**Yes. **_**He**_** is."**

**(It's not in this story.) I accidentally used it after reading your story ****The Switch ****(which by the way if you're reading this and you're not Dewquent, read it, 'cause it's good.)**

**A/N: Finally chapter 5! Sorry that I updated this late :( You do not know how hard it was to kill the Death Bunny that protected my writers block, but let me tell you that it was HARD! Again inspired by my weird conversation with my best friend, and my overactive imagination. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: Snap, Crackle, Pop, Batgalre**

There was no rain this time, just darkness and my friends in front of me. I'm glad that it's not like last time I had a nightmare, last time my friends were far away from me and walked away into the darkness. This time they were telling me to stay behind, that they don't need me.

Aqualad was the first to speak. "We will be fine Kid, just stay here."

"You'll just get in the way."

"You don't have to worry about us Wally."

"Just shut up and stay put Baywatch!"

"C'mon KF, just stay here okay?"

They just turned around and like last time, walked away. "Guys! Remember what Red Tornado and Bats said. They're trying their best to make an antidote, and that I'll be back in action in no time and-"

**Give it up kid, they don't need you anymore. It's pointless to have a speedster that can't even run. Nobody wants you, needs you, cares about you, you're just a nobody!**

"SHUT UP! This is just a stupid nightmare that I'm going to wake up from!" and all I could hear was the evil laughter, then a sudden flash of light surrounded me.

~ In reality~

He was bored; if Robin was with him he would say that Wally wasn't "feeling the aster" it was hard enough to take a shower of even put some pants on, it was worse that they banned him from using super-speed on the wheel chair and taking large amount of sugar.

Without thinking he went to the training/briefing room. He saw that the others were practicing hand-to-hand combat from Black Canary, but soon started to play with his side pocket making a "snap" noise each time he opened or closed it. He couldn't help but be entertained by saying "Snap, snap, snap, snap..." as the pocket did the same, which earned some annoyed looks from the team (except for Kaldur, who was sparring with BC), until Superboy simply told him to stop it. He eventually stopped but this time he took out a candy bar, unwrapped it and started to eat while moving the wrapper in his hand making a noise as it went with a "crackle"

"Well you stop that? It's so annoying!"

"I think your voice is annoying! Besides I need to eat because of my metabolism!"

"That doesn't give you any excuse to make all that noise!"

He was going to argue back but instead got interrupted by the computer announcing the arrival of Batman, Flash and Green Arrow. He wasn't pleased at the interruption but was glad that the argument stopped before it got worse and that his mentor walked up to him and ruffle his hair with a gentle smile like he usually did. Everybody saw that Wally's body had relaxed to the gentle hand that messed up his hair, it had made him forget the fact that he was on a wheel chair until the hand was lifted. "Thanks Uncle Barry…" he whispered to himself.

"You said something kiddo?"

"Uh…no. Hey why are you guys here anyway?"

"Because," the sudden deep voice startled the young speedster."The team has a mission." Batman was now staring at Wally who only managed a small nod and looked away to watch Green Arrow talking to Black Canary. He knew the young boy was hiding something and was not going to tell anyone until it was necessary. The boy may be immature and act stupid, he cared for his new family, and didn't want them to worry about him.

Wally did in fact notice Batman staring at him but simply ignored it. He searched around in his pockets to find a way to entertain himself (Artemis threw away his wrapper), and came across a small cubed object that was colored blue and realized that he brought it for the simple joy of annoying someone (mostly Artemis). With his thumb he pushed the small button on the top and made a "Pop" sound that echoed throughout the room.

'This…is going to be FUN!' with a small grin he repeatedly pushed the button with super-speed which made it sound like multiple fireworks going off, earning a very annoyed/angry looks from everyone in the room. "What! Can't a guy enjoy his popper?"

Everyone (except for Flash who was giggling) answered with a simultaneous "NO!"

He simple narrowed his eyes and slowly pushed the button one more time. Artemis groaned and tried to take it away from the red head but failed as he dodged her with his speed. Each time he moved his hand, he made a popping noise that fueled her anger each time it happened.

"So Kid, were did you get that from anyways? It's really funny."

"I found this store in New York that sells a lot of weird, stuff but I thought this was the best choice out of all of them." He took out two spare poppers and tossed a red one to Flash and a black one to Robin. "Try it!"

First one to do so was Flash. He pushed the button that responded with a "pop" then snickered and repeatedly pushed it like his nephew did a couple of minutes ago. Robin on the other hand was trying to make Batman push it, but failed miserably. It ended up with Batman taking the device from the Boy Wonder and also from Flash and Wally, threw it to the floor and stepped on it and braking it. The three of course, started to complain.

"You didn't have to break it!"

"I was playing with that!"

"You owe me five bucks, Bats!"

But was soon silenced by the famous batglare, but Green Arrow spoke up and killed the moment of mental torture from the Bat. "I think it's time to talk about the mission. Don't you agree?" And with that everybody looked at the holographic screen to get some idea about the mission.

Wally on the other hand, left the room with an expression that will make anybody who saw it sad. His usually bright green eyes were dulled and were staring at his unmoving legs. He felt useless, unneeded, and alone. "Why did this have to happen?" He whispered to himself and rolled down the hall to his room.

**A/N: Phew! It's finally up, and now I have to come up with chapter 6. I think I'm going to make it into a serious chapter and finally reveal to you readers the true identity of the drug that started this all! (Mwahahahaha!) By the way thank you LadyDragonfly123 for giving me that idea and I will gladly use it in the next chapter as a "Thank you" Also can anyone just give me a suggestion for chapter 7? I'm making the future chapters a bit serious compared to the others, but will indeed try my best to add humor. I just need a place they will fight, and what kind of weapons the Joker and Harley will use (Sorry for the spoiler!) 'Cause I seriously don't know. As usual point out any errors.**

**Thanks a ton and hope I don't get another writers block! R&R!**

**Al**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I had a massive writer's block… So, change of plans! I'm going to write some chapters that tells what the other members of Young Justice thinks about the current situation, you know with Wally being all drugged-up. I know that I said "I'll tell you what kind of drug they used, and who did it!" even though I'm sure that I ruined the last part… Oh well, I already wrote it and no going back now! Please read!**

**Warnings: I'm pretty sure that I wrote down who drugged Wall-man… Also a bird that's OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ in any shape or form; if I did there would be more new episodes.**

**Chapter 6: Robin and the "Heart-to-Heart" conversation**

This is a disaster, heavy on the dis. Wally's my best friend and I let him run off to Gotham, _ALONE_! What kind of friend lets another friend go to one of the most dangerous city known to everyone? The worst part is, he was drugged by _Harley_, partner of _the_ Joker that happens to be my mentor's arch-nemesis. Because of me, because of _Gotham_, my best friend's in a wheelchair until further notice.

I asked him about what had happened when he was at Gotham that day, all I got from him was "I went to that park that we used to go a lot, then saw that Danny's Diner was open and thought that it might be clown week, turns out it wasn't. But I was really hungry so I ate the usual, drank some nasty soda and came back to the cave." I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses and asked him about the waitress that brought the food. "In her twenties, light blond hair that was in a bun, light blue eyes, weird accent **[1]**, her name was…. Harley."

I did my best on not showing my emotions when I heard that name. Don't get me wrong, I was shocked to hear that name! I knew it was Harley Quinn as soon as he said it, but since he's not allowed to know too much stuff about our baddies (Wally likes to call it a "Paranoid Daddy-Bats Syndrome" or PDBS for short. In my case it's PMBS or "Paranoid Mini-Bats Syndrome") so all he knows about is Joker, Penguin, Scarecrow, and the Riddler. But not Harley Quinn.

"Wally, why did you go to Gotham without me?"

"Uh… well you always say that you're not in the mood. So I went by myself."

"Wally…"

"Dude, I'm fine."

"No, you're not! For crying out loud Wally, you're in a wheelchair! You're barely sleeping from the looks of it and the worst part is, you won't even tell me what's bothering you! Don't you trust me?"

He gave me a pained look. His bright green eyes were filled with shock and sadness, oh god I hate that look. "Of course I trust you Rob, it's just that I don't wanna worry you guys. Especially you!" he said the last part in a lower voice, like a whisper. And in my head, I'm mentally slapping myself for putting him under all that pressure I was giving.

Funny thing is, this all happened in his room while I was helping him put on some pajamas -which is just some clean pair of sweatpants we could find- while Superboy sits in the living room waiting to be called for help. Despite all the food he eats, Wally is pretty light for a boy his age but still heavy for me to carry by myself.

Now I'm sitting in the bio-ship with the others on our way to the given destination point for our new mission. Without KF. It was weird not having him around with us, it's too quiet without him talking about his civilian life or the fight he had with some rouge in Central City while working with his mentor. He was always optimistic about most stuff, always laughing, telling a joke, flirting with Miss M, trying to make Superboy laugh, arguing with Artemis, always there for us in battle when we need help.

He kept us from going insane, come to think about it, _he is_ the reason why we're always sane. And right now I feel like it's my entire fault that he's in a wheelchair.

Harley Quinn is going to _pay_ for what she did to _my_ best friend.

**[1]= What's Harley accent?**

**A/N: Short? Yes. Am I satisfied? Not sure. That's all I got for this chapter and not sure if I like it or not… I'm sure that Robin's OOC and I'm sure there isn't any PDBS or PMBS in this world 'cause I just made it up. I did promise some humor in these serious chapters. So I need your help readers! Who should I write next in the YJ team? As usual point out any mistakes and suggestions would be very nice to hear. R&R!**

**Ya'll deserve some thumbs-up! d(w)b**

**Al**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, gotta tell ya guys something. I'm sorry. School started when I started writing this and I also have a huge case of writers block with a giant death bunny that's guarding it. I'm just typing up things at the moment so it's not really organized. Again sorry, and Con's gonna be ooc. I'm sure of it TTwTT**

**Warnings: A sad speedster and…..idk.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice, only some of the comics. :T**

**Chapter 7: I just don't know what to do**

Why would anyone harm Wally? I'm sure as Kid Flash he made a lot of enemies, mostly the one in his city that he claims to be "somewhat original but still lame compared to Gotham" But as Wally West, he shouldn't enemies.

I mean, sure Wally's annoying, hyperactive, stubborn, and lazy but he's also one of the smartest, funny, loyal guy that I ever met. Alright, maybe not the smartest person on the team when it comes to missions and stuff but I'm just saying what I think. The thing that I don't know is why he won't tell us what's bothering him; it's obvious that he is. He keeps forgetting that I have super hearing and each time someone asks him if he's okay, his heart speeds up faster than it usually is and sometimes I wonder if it would explode.

He's mostly frustrated these days, I think it's because he needs to ask people for help so much. Come to think of it, he barely asks us for any help unless it's necessary. He offers us help all the time, and I realize that we've been taking advantage of it. Even putting a pair of pants is a difficult task for him, each time someone helps him with it he glares at his legs and mutters "useless" with venom that I never knew he had.

Today I'm the one who's going to start the conversation with him, and it's going to be weird. I walked up to his bedroom that's in Mt. J then knocked and walked in, the first thing I see was Wally sitting on the bed reading a book with his IPod playing from the small stereo on the nightstand. The song seems familiar, and the book he's reading "_Among the Impostors" _that's the book Megan got for him last week. I sat on the foot of the bed and stared at him, waiting for him to realize that he's not alone.

"Go away Rob, I'm reading" he didn't even look up from his book when he said that. Guess Robin comes to bother him a lot for him to think I was him.

"Wally….I'm not Robin."

He looked up and put down the book. "Heh, sorry Con. Thought you were Rob for a sec there, sorry 'bout that" He said with a small grin. Usually he bursts out laughing at this point, guess not this time. "So… what's up?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Wally, something's bothering you. You're heart rate just went up"

Then he sighed and turned off his IPod, I guess that's a good thing. "Look Con, I'm just frustrated a bit. I haven't slept that good these past days, and I'm just tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm too awake to go to sleep right now, that's why."

"….Alright." I got nothing to say. I'm not exactly the talking type; I don't know how to respond to that. But just for him to know that I'm there for him. "I just want you to know…that I'm here if you want to talk." Then I left the room. Just like that. The conversation was over and I was rather happy. He smiled, a _real_ smile this time.

"Thanks Conner…"

**A/N: Short chappie, yes. But you have to understand, SUPERBOY'S HARD TO WRITE DANG IT! TTATT Reviews please****~ ALSO! Tell me who I should write next because I have no friggen idea, and should I have a chapter with Batman, Flash, GA, and Red Arrow (a.k.a. the grumpy older brother) thinking about this "situation" with Wally and just stuff it in a single chapter? Like I said, review because it gives off hopes and dreams for this lil writer.**

**Live with life or stuff yourself with cheese!**

**Al**


End file.
